XiuHan's cloud
by Park Lunatish
Summary: Recueil de ficlets/drabbles sur le couple XiuHan only ! Cute and fluff !
1. Indirect Kiss

Aujourd'hui c'est XiuHan, un couple que j'adore et que j'adule du plus profond de mon âme ! Je les aime je les aime ! Bon, le fandom est vraiment très très _très_ petit, mais je voulais écrire sur eux donc, voilà ~ Le thème, c'est le baiser indirect ! :D

* * *

─ Tiens, mon ba~o~zi.

Ledit baozi releva doucement les yeux, interloqué. Derechef, il croisa un regard pétillant d'amour et de malice ; plus haut, une touffe bouclée, joliment platinée ; et un peu plus bas, des lèvres rehaussées, délicieusement imprégnées de crème chantilly. Il sourit timidement à l'appelation de son surnom puis accepta silencieusement le présent que lui offrit son ami bien plus grand, non sans lui lancer un regard en coin, presque envieux.

─ Merci, Lu-ge, souffla Xiumin en détournant le regard, se retenant de sourire joyeusement.

Il coinça la paille torsadée entre trois doigts, puis releva doucement le gobelet à l'aide de son autre main, pour finalement glisser le petit tube entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Aussitôt, il aspira entre ses dents dans l'exaltante idée de goûter au breuvage, même si le simple fait que Luhan soit celui qui lui ait apporté lui fit plus plaisir qu'autre chose.

Il but quelques gorgées, en lançant des œillades timides à son ami, et se délecta de son petit plaisir tout du long de la boisson : un mélange crémé, vanillé au sirop de fraise, le tout avec quelques glaçons et des arômes de lait et de noisette parfumée. Ça avait un goût exquis, et sa langue se courbait toujours de délice sous l'onctueuse traînée de vanille qu'il aspirait hâtivement : ça lui plaisait, et Xiumin le manifesta en offrant un sourire irrésistible à celui qui patientait à ses côtés.

Il finit par lui rendre le gobelet, pas tout à fait vide, et captura le regard presque ensorcelé de Luhan. Le grand blond semblait happé par sa contemplation, reluquant sans aucune gêne les lèvres du plus petit, celles-ci encore flottantes dans des nuages de crème vanillée. Xiumin rougit en voyant Luhan le dévorer du regard, lui tendant brièvement le gobelet comme pour détourner l'attention.

─ Lu-ge... ? Quelque chose ne va pas, mon Lu-ge ?

Luhan releva les yeux, serrant de ses doigts fins le gobelet qu'il venait de récupérer. Au lieu de s'offusquer d'un air gêné ou de détourner le regard, Luhan esquissa un doux sourire alors qu'il passait sa langue sur ses lèvres.

─ Rien, Minseok, rien. J'ai trouvé ça amusant, parce que j'ai bu dans le même verre que toi.

Et Xiumin rougit éperdument.


	2. Delicious Cheeks

Okay ! Cette fois c'est un thème sur la passion de Xiumin pour la nourriture, et ça, c'est vrai ;3 Je vous laisse avec nos beaux mignons ! :D

* * *

Xiumin aimait manger et ne s'en cachait pas, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser : de tous les membres de EXO, il était celui qui prenait le plus de plaisir à manger toutes les bonnes choses qui lui passaient sous la main. Il adorait manger des biscottes sucrées en prenant son thé, le matin ; il adorait manger japonais avec Lay et Luhan, dans la soirée ; il adorait les friandises, les confiseries, les viennoiseries et aussi les fruits quand Baekhyun en rapportait aux côtés de ChanYeol.

Xiumin adorait sentir la saveur ou la texture d'un aliment sous sa langue : ça le faisait se sentir vivant, aussi poussé et excessif que cela puisse paraître.

Oui, il avait beau être petit et plutôt mince, Xiumin adorait manger plus que n'importe qui parmi EXO, tant et si bien que ses amis et camarades en venaient à faire des conclusions plus qu'étranges, et parfois même à se poser des questions farfelues sur leur hyung... Est-ce que Xiumin faisait-il exprès d'être le premier levé pour pouvoir manger autant qu'il le voulait ? Était-ce lui qui dévalisait toujours les placards quand on ne trouvait rien à se mettre sous la dent, l'après-midi ? Demandait-il discrètement à ses fans de lui faire des goûters pour un après-live ? Xiumin était-il immunisé contre la prise de poids ?

En somme, des questions n'ayant ni queue ni tête.

Mais Luhan, lui, était observateur. Il était observateur et sa paresse ne l'empêchait jamais de contempler silencieusement, avec toute l'admiration du monde, un Xiumin plongé dans sa nourriture. Alors quand il étudiait presque niaisement Minseok, qui mettait tout son coeur à grignoter avec soin et passion ce qu'on lui avait préparé, comme s'il traitait avec importance ses papilles et la manière dont il goûtait, Luhan ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à des tas de choses. Il le consumait du regard, il le dévorait de la même manière que Xiumin dévorait son plat, et Luhan pensait. Luhan pensait, et ressentait toujours cet irrésistible besoin d'embrasser et de goûter les lèvres de l'adorable Xiumin.

─ Baozi ? demanda-t-il finalement, croisant tout de suite après le regard curieux de Xiumin.

Le plus vieux plongea son regard dans celui de Luhan, l'observant d'un air interrogateur après s'être fait arraché à sa tâche qu'était de satisfaire son appétit. Luhan planta son menton dans sa paume, le coude fiché dans la table. Il sourit malicieusement à son ami aux lèvres sucrées et ruisselantes de confiture.

─ Quand tu manges quelque chose, tu donnes l'impression que ça paraît délicieux. J'aime beaucoup ça, Minseok.

Et Xiumin sourit tendrement.


	3. Here with You

Thème : Luhan cauchemarde et crie dans son sommeil sans s'en rendre compte... Xiumin ne supporte pas son mal-être~ !

* * *

Jusque là, il n'avait jamais entendu aucun bruit, aussi étrange ou perturbant soit-il. Il dormait toujours à poings fermés, comme un bébé qu'on aurait soigneusement bercé, et son sommeil était alors lourd ─ pourtant, Xiumin était bel-et-bien le premier à toujours se réveiller.

Seulement, il partageait sa chambre avec Kris et Luhan, alors Xiumin s'était fait à l'idée de devoir entendre les ronflements de Kris et les gigotements incessants de Luhan. C'était plutôt drôle, au début, voire mignon : mais ça en était rapidement devenu usant lorsqu'il s'agissait de trouver le sommeil. Lui, il dormait sans déranger personne, et il aurait bien voulu apprendre cette drôle de vertu à ses camarades de chambre. Dormir sans bruit. Dormir, tout simplement.

Mais cette nuit-là, des plaintes avaient tiré Xiumin de son sommeil. Ce n'était pas des plaintes habituelles, comme les mignonnes petites pleurnicheries que lui faisait Luhan, lorsqu'il quémandait quelque chose, ni des plaintes énamourées ou enivrées : c'était plutôt comme... des cris. Des cris qui transperçaient la quiétude fraîche de la nuit.

Alors il s'était levé, avec son pyjama de panda qu'il mettait pour faire plaisir à Lay, et il avait rapidement cherché à identifier la source de ces cris insupportables moralement.

Ça lui déchirait le coeur. Ce n'était pas agréable à entendre.

Dans l'atmosphère nocturne de la chambre, il avait pu entrevoir le visage serein et le front paisible d'un Kris profondément endormi, avec la bouche éternellement entrouverte. Il s'était dit que ça n'était pas lui, et si ça n'était pas lui, alors Xiumin savait de qui il s'agissait : il aurait du s'en douter depuis le début, en entendant cette si belle voix se briser dans des exclamations presque suppliantes.

Xiumin s'était dirigé à petits pas vers le lit de Luhan, son Luhan, et il s'était assis aux côtés de l'endormi qui criait inconsciemment des secrets cauchemardesques. Il lui avait caressé la joue, tendrement, de sorte à lui montrer que même dans le sommeil, il était là. Puis il s'était glissé sous la couverture près de lui, et l'avait enlacé avec tout l'amour dont il pouvait faire preuve : avec tout l'amour que son coeur criait de transmettre après avoir entendu de telles plaintes.

Dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, Luhan s'était arrêté de crier, et Xiumin s'était endormi dans les bras de son protégé.


	4. Passionate Desire

Un texte un peu plus chaud, parce qu'il faut bien faire un ptit peu de tout non ? ;3 Thème, bah, euh... Le désir passionnel de Luhan~ !

* * *

Un toucher enivrant, intime et qui réussit à le faire frissonner de surprise. Une caresse délicieuse, qui lui embrasait toujours les sens, qui le poussait presque à en redemander. Cette agréable chaleur qui commença à se répandre et à irradier jusqu'à la moindre fibre de son corps. Xiumin releva doucement la tête, un soupir de plaisir franchissant la barrière de ses lèvres plissées. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux s'abandonner à cette savoureuse chatouille, sa lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents et ses battements de cœur s'accélérant brusquement. Les bras d'un certain blond, plus grand et plus espiègle, glissèrent contre sa chemise, contre la masse solide de son torse.

Qu'est-ce que Xiumin adorait l'effet qu'il avait sur Luhan. Ce sentiment de savoir qu'il lui donnait toujours cette envie de le toucher. Ça l'électrisait de bonheur, de se sentir autant désiré.

Xiumin comprenait toujours Luhan et ce inversement. Ils se complétaient, ils était meilleurs amis et peut-être même un peu plus, mais Xiumin ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le plus jeune terriblement mignon. Il adorait ses mimiques, sa petite voix d'ange, sa bouille affreusement _cute_ , ses clins d'œils taquins, ses baisers envoyés de loin et parfois même ses petits bisous sur le menton. Luhan était comme un enfant qui s'amusait de tout et surtout de Xiumin : l'intéressé aimait cela et il le rendait bien au plus grand physiquement.

Mais Luhan n'était pas un enfant. Luhan était un garçon, un homme, et comme tout homme, Luhan ressentait parfois des désirs et de vilaines envies qu'on cachait bien secrètement au fond du tiroir. Ça, Xiumin avait appris à le supporter, et pour le supporter, il le supportait : en fait, il était carrément la cible de toute la convoitise de son petit Lu-ge.

─ L-Luhan... articula le plus petit. Tu... Tu veux bien continuer... ? haleta doucement Xiumin, rougissant droit devant lui, avec cet adorable sourire de bien-être scotché aux lèvres.

Surpris par autant d'audace de son aîné, Luhan sourit à son tour, le cœur débordant d'une volupté toujours plus forte. Il plongea dans le cou de Xiumin, venant embrasser avec une douceur propre à lui-même cette parcelle de peau qui l'attirait tant.

─ Tout ce que tu voudras, mon mignon petit Baozi.

Et Xiumin soupira amoureusement.


	5. Too bad, No Cuddles

Thème : Xiumin supplie Luhan de le câliner sans cesse mais ils se font interrompre avant même d'en profiter.

* * *

─ Hanniiieeee~ supplia un Xiumin coquet, les mains liées, les joues gonflées et les yeux adorablement doux.

... La tête de brioche comme il aimait la faire. La tête qui faisait toujours fondre Luhan par tant de _cute self_. Il souriait niaisement, une espèce de petite moue que l'on retrouvait rarement de collée sur son visage, avec sa petite frange rousse qui lui retombait soigneusement sur son grand front. Xiumin cligna de l'œil, taquin et décidé à faire craquer son petit Luhan.

─ Baozi... souffla Luhan, le regard dans le vide. Baozi, tu es trop mignon... Je ne peux pas résister~

Xiumin ria bruyamment, toujours de cette voix étonnement douce. Un rire qui plut indubitablement au plus grand, qui se précipita pour enlacer Xiumin dans ses bras. Le plus petit se laissa faire, rigolant doucement dans le cou de Luhan, puis il se libéra bien vite lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Le rouquin fit la moue, les joues gonflées et l'expression quelque peu déçue, tandis que Baekhyun franchissait le seuil de la porte, venant briser l'instant et le futur moment des deux hyungs.

Luhan adressa un clin d'oeil taquin à Xiumin, puis s'en alla sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Le petit roux regarda Luhan, puis Baekhyun, puis Luhan, qui partait déjà.

Il bouda.


	6. Looking at You

Luhan adorait admirer Xiumin danser, et ce à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. Toujours comme un enfant devant un spectacle, avec la bouille émerveillée et attentive qui allait avec, il ne le lâchait pas du regard, parfois, et délaissait malgré lui les autres membres qui dansaient tout aussi bien. Xiumin, il adorait le regarder se déhancher, adorait voir son corps bouger, en parfaite harmonie avec le rythme de la musique... En fait, il adorait tout chez lui, mais surtout ça. Lorsqu'ils dansaient ensemble, Luhan était trop concentré pour observer les autres ou déceler ne serait-ce que le moindre petit détail ; par contre, lorsque lui ne dansait pas, il avait tout le loisir de flatter de son regard le plus petit absorbé dans ses pas de danse. Ça lui plaisait, de voir son hyung travailler aussi dur et surtout, surtout, il se délectait secrètement de ses courbes qui bougeaient gracieusement, toujours sur un rythme effréné ou encore mesuré : car, Luhan le savait, tout le monde le savait ─ la cambrure de Xiumin était bien la plus belle de toutes.

Alors, quand Luhan le gratifiait de son regard épris et enflammé ─ ces yeux noirs qui brillaient de cette douce flamme, rayonnement d'une passion sincère dans ses sombres tréfonds, où se cachaient de multiples secrets encore ─ et qu'il se décidait à ne plus lâcher le danseur le temps d'une chorégraphie, Luhan pouvait presque sentir son coeur battre fort, trop fort, si fort que ça en devenait exquisément douloureux. Ce n'était peut-être pas grand chose, c'était peut-être excessif et peut-être tout cela découlait d'un amour bien trop passionnel et addictif : mais Luhan savait apprécier et savourer chaque chose que pouvait lui offrir Xiumin. C'était bon, trop bon de pouvoir vivre à ses côtés et entrevoir le quotidien de son existence, cette existence-là qu'il chérissait tant.

Parfois, ça lui arrivait de croiser son regard réglisse, et la connexion qui s'établissait entre eux envoyait de doux électrochocs à Luhan et incendiait la totalité de son visage et de ses joues : le spectateur qu'il était ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de rougir, lorsqu'il croisait ce magnifique regard enthousiaste et enchanteur, et c'était un sourire délicieusement crispé qui naissait sur ses lèvres. Son coeur tambourinait, fort, et lorsque leurs regards se quittaient finalement, il ne parvenait pas pour autant à respirer normalement.

C'était une sensation enivrante qui le berçait toujours d'un amour plus fort, d'une admiration plus intense.

Oui, voir Xiumin danser et parfois croiser ses orbes enfiévrées par l'exercice et l'ivresse du moment, Luhan aimait beaucoup ça.


End file.
